In Black or In Orange
by Jomasten
Summary: NarutoXBleach xover Naruto Mizukau has been having two dreams: One is a blondehaired man wearing black robes and wielding a sword. The other, a young blonde wearing very bright orange. What could this dreams mean? Story sounds better than it looks.
1. Dreams of Mine, Dreams From There

In Black or In Orange

Prologue: Dreams of Mine, Dreams From There.

_A lone figure stood amongst a sea of white. A sense of floating, yet, falling at the same time, washes through him almost in waves, as sensations after sensations went by him. Then, those sensations stopped, and he is now standing on nowhere, in nowhere. Amongst the white, his sun-kissed blonde hair is like a single dot that can almost be easily spotted in this eternity of white. He looked around, confused as to what is happening, and where he is. He tries to voice this question, but is shocked that he cannot hear the syllables or the sound exit from his lips. He then tries to yell, but to no avail; and yet, he can feel his throat tingle with the slight vibration that happens when one is shouting. He then decided to just give for the moment._

_Then, the sea of white begins to contort around him, colors appearing and mixing, almost like watching a painting paint itself amongst the vast canvas. Then a picture was finished. It was a big city, with almost ancient and rural designs, mixed with modern styling. But this is not the thing that drew his attention. And it was also not the fact that his hearing seemed to be working again. It was the large mountain, upon which four faces were carved upon it, and hints of a fifth one in progress was visible, as the workers, unseen due to the distance upon which the figure stood, were working. The faces seemed to look on with pride and attention, as if forever watching this city, like a group of kind leaders, forever watching over the people they served themselves to. He scratched his head slightly, wondering where that thought had come from. He shrugged his shoulders. He then decided to check this strange city._

_The people went along with their business, walking to and fro, as children laughed, running about, chasing each other, or carrying some toy or other. A kind smile appeared on his face as he watched on. Then, a voice rang out from behind him. He would have generally ignored it, and would have just enjoyed the peaceful scene, the next words he heard shocked him._

"_NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" A male voice cried out. Those words made him turn around so fast; he could have sworn he heard his own neck break. He looked at the source of the voice in wonder and fear._

_The man had an older-brotherly look to him, looking a few years more than 23. His brown hair was tied in a short, spiky ponytail. Though his face was slightly contorted in annoyance, his face held kindness in them. The only prominent thing on his face was a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose._

_He laughed nervously, "Eh he he he he he, um can I help you?" He said. But the man either ignored him or didn't hear him him. But he gasped out, as it was the latter, as the man walked past him. But what really surprised him was the fact that the man walked right through him. He clutched his chest, gasping as he watched the ghost-man. But what he saw next nearly stopped his heart._

_It was...himself._

_Well, not really himself, but a younger version of him. The child had the same sun-kissed hair as he did, and the same bright sky-blue eyes, and also the same whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. He stared._

"_Damn it, Uzumaki! Can't you at least wait before we go out for ramen?" The scar-nosed man shouted at his younger self. But it was not unkind, it was more of endearing, friendly, like this usually happened. _

'Wait,'_ he thought to himself, _'I'm not Uzumaki. I'm Mizukau. I may have the same name as the kid, but I'm Mizukau Naruto. I don't remember any of this. So this must be a dream…'_ The now named Naruto sighed to himself, not that anyone would notice. "I'm so confused…" he said to no one in particular, though he doubted anyone would hear him… That made him more confused, so he clutched his head with his hands._

(Frankly, this is just going to make the whole dream sequence more confusing, lol, so I'm just going to refer to both of them by their last name.) .

"_Oh, but come on, Iruka-sensei!" His younger self (Uzumaki) shouted. "You know how I hate school! It's so boring. I just wish I get to visit in a much cooler place." He added, his eyes twinkling like stars, possibly thinking of _'the much cooler place for Iruka-sensei to work at that he can visit.'

"_Ah, whatever." Iruka-sensei sighed in defeat, and lightly chuckled at the Uzumaki's starry-eyed expression. "Let's just go get ramen." That seemed to have snapped Uzumaki out of his thoughts, and he let out a resounding cheer that echoed across the village._

_Mizukau smiled fondly, watching his dream self and this Iruka-sensei walk off to somewhere, his dream self happily bouncing and telling Iruka-sensei something that he cannot hear. Then, he felt a tingle on his back, and he quickly turned around. (Not as fast as the first time he did, mind you.) He felt the colors of his face drain away from him_

_In floating right there in the middle of the air, staring at him, was a pair of burning red eyes, malice and hatred and anger swirling around like a maelstrom. (1) Then, a detached voice, deep and resounding in his head, full of the same emotions as the eyes held._

"_YOU.WILL. NEVER BE FREE OF ME.(2)" The voice boomed in his head, making Mizukau clutch his head and fall to his knees. Then, the whole peaceful scene of this dreamscape-town started to burn like a canvas, the corner and the edges yellowing, until altogether burning to nothing, as the town was replaced by inky blackness._

_Then. Nothing._

Naruto Mizukau woke with a start, bolting up from his bed. But that action made him fall from his bed altogether due to the odd angle he had slept in, as an audible thump resounded in his room. He was gasping for air, as sweat poured all over his face and back, ignoring the fact that he just fell from his bed.

'It…It was a dream…It was a dream.' Naruto assured himself, his breath hard and fast. He slowly stood up and checked his cell phone for the time. It read 5:30. He sighed to himself. He had an hour before he was supposed to wake up. He sighed again, scratching his head and yawning out the rest of his sleepiness.

'Another dream,' he thought. "When will I ever get any decent sleep? Without any weird dreams?" He said aloud.

He exited his room, oblivious to the fact of a pair of dim red eyes following his movement, before it disappeared into the dark.

Naruto can't seem to remove the foreboding feeling welling up in his chest…

------------------------

END OF CHAPTER!!!!

Naruto's name can mean 'maelstrom.' Lol, a bad wordplay there, if you don't get it.

This line was inspired from one of the fanfics I'm reading.

Author's notes: Well, how do you like that!? My first story in years! I'm so happy! Yay me!

**does a little jig**

Personally, I'm happy with this accomplishment. And I do hope I can keep this going.

Anyways, I hope you liked it, and that you leave good comments! Oh, I also need a good beta-reader. Just e-mail me!

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Naruto Mizukau enters another normal day in school. He says hello to friends, goes to class, yadda yadda yadda. But what is this feeling that something is different today? Ignoring the fact that his teacher is wearing a face mask…


	2. Them's the Feeling

In Black or In Orange

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Bleach or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Them's the Feeling.

Hard footfalls came thumping down the stairs, and a mess of blond hair and school uniform came stumbling onto the kitchen-dining room, making four heads turn to that direction.

"Morg-in." Naruto Mizukau mumbled, his voice muffled as his face was currently face down on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, honey. Do pick yourself up off the floor. You're embarrassing yourself." A kind, gentle voice spoke from the kitchen side. Naruto had guessed it as his mother, Soyokaze Mizukau. (1) Her mother poked her head out, her long flowing black hair swaying a bit from the loose ponytail.

From his place on the floor, he heard three people giggling. He looked up, his eyebrows twitching slightly. There on the table, was his father, Arashi Mizukau, laughing from behind his newspaper, his neck-length spiky blonde hair shaking slightly. Then, there were his younger siblings, the twins Seifuu, and her twin sister Meigetsu (2), covering their mouths as they giggled, Seifuu's long dark-blonde hair swaying somewhat, and Meigetsu's slightly long spiky black hair shaking in a similar manner as her father. Naruto grumbled as he picked himself up off of the floor. He then dragged himself off to the first available seat he saw.

"Oh, Naru-chan, don't sit yet. Help me with carrying breakfast." His mother called from the kitchen.

Naruto grumbled as he stood, then cried back, "Mom! I thought I told you to stop calling me 'Naru-chan.'"

"Oh, but honey, you'll always be my little Naru-chan!" She answered in a cutesy kind of voice, squealing a little, and the four other family members could have sworn hearts were literally flying out of the kitchen. Naruto grumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

"So, Naruto. How's school lately?" Arashi called from the dining room.

"Oh, same old, same old." Naruto called back from the kitchen as he tentatively placed the food on the tray. "Kurosaki's been sulkier lately." He added.

"Ichi-nii?" The twins asked at the same time. "But he's always playing with us whenever he comes over along with your other friends."

"That's because he has sisters about your age." The teenage Mizukau retorted. "And while I think you're annoying and bothersome…"

"HEY!" The twins interrupted. But Naruto continued.

" I think his sister are nice and not annoying. It's a sibling thing." He said. Then his mother called out.

"Okay, everyone! Food's on!" At this, everyone cheered.

As Naruto and his mother exited, they each carried a tray. Each tray were packed with large bowls, steaming with its contents.

As Naruto and his mother placed the bowls, they all took their respective seats, clapped their hands together and shouted.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

They then proceeded to eat their respective bowls of miso ramen… with grilled chicken…and pork cutlets…

…Let's just leave it at that…

---------------------------

"Okay, we're leaving!" Three siblings shouted to their parents. Naruto, Sei(fuu) and Mei(getsu) exited their house and ran to the direction of their respective schools.

"Ne, ne, Naru-niichan, can you say hi to Orihime-nee for us?" Sei spoke for herself and her sister.

"Sure, I'll do that." Naruto answered, smirking. Mei then took the initiative to grin evilly.

"Ne, Naru-niichan, are you thinking about Orihime-nee's big boobs again?" she said, grinning. Naruto sputtered and coughed, then shouted. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Big boobs!" The twins said, making circular motions in their chest area, indicating big boobs and whatnot. Naruto lightly conked them both on the head. "OW! HEY!" They both said at the same time.

"Hey!" A male voice called out. Then, spiky orange hair poked from around the corner. Then black hair and blonde hair poked out below.

"Hey Ichigo!" Naruto waved. Ichigo Kurosaki waved back, a small smirk on his face.

"Ka-chan! Yu-chan!" The twins shouted as they both glomped the blonde haired and black haired girls, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, respectively, Ichigo's own younger siblings.

Yuzu just laughed, while Karin just grumbled at the situation.

"Get off of me…" She growled. But Mei and Sei just hugged her even tighter. Karin just grumbled, while Yuzu just giggled at their antics.

But before the hugging could turn into playful wrestling, two pairs of strong arms separated the three.

"Okay, you three. Time to get to school." Naruto said, chuckling. The twins grinned sheepishly, while Karin just sighed in relief.

"Yeah. This is where we part ways, so I'll see you two after school, 'kay?" Ichigo said, addressing his two sisters. "Maybe we'll ditch dad at home later and hang over at Naruto's place, 'kay?" He added, and enjoyed his sister's reactions. Yuzu just nodded happily, while Karin just grumbled some more, mumbling 'Fine.'

------

Meanwhile, Kurosaki Isshin, father to Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, suddenly fell to his knees. Then, as though pained in doing so, dragged himself to an overbearingly large poster of a beautiful, kind-looking woman.

"H-honey!" He cried, "The kids are leaving me all alone! Give me strength!!!" He curled up into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

"S-s-so a-a-alone… N-need to K-kick s-someone…" He sobbed, a waterfall of tears in his eyes.

Anyways…leaving this comically depressing scene…

-----------

Meanwhile, back at the scene. Naruto was messing his sisters' hairs, saying, "Don't get into to too much trouble, you two. Mom and Dad are still trying to fix the problems from your last escapades."

"Hey!" Sei began.

"We can be pretty…" Mei continued.

"Nice, if…"

"We wanted to!" They both finished at the same time. Yuzu clapped in the background, saying, "I wish I could talk in stereo like that… it's so cool."

Naruto just laughed, "Whatever you say, Sei and Mei seimei." (3)

"HEY!" The twins shouted in tandem.

Ichigo just chuckled, "Come on, Naruto. Let's just get to class." He then began sprinting, after which Naruto followed.

"Later, guys!" Their sisters shouted, and they started walking towards their own school. (6)

------------

Later, at Karakura High…

The door to classroom 3-A (4) slid open, and two unruly spiky-headed teens walked in. A small group of friends turned around and saw the two. A girl with long, orange hair stood up and waved at them, making her melon-sized chest jiggle at the slightest, which in turn made a red-haired girl with glasses ogle at them hungrily, which in turn was bonked on the head by a girl with short, spiky hair, which in turn, made everyone else form a sweat drop behind their heads. Naruto and Ichigo laughed slightly nervously as they settled in their usual seats.

"Morning, Kurosaki-kun, Mizu-kun!" Shouted the big-boobed girl, their friend, Orihime Inoue.

"Morning, Orihime-chan!" Naruto said in his usual loud voice, while Ichigo just settled down, a small smile on his face.

"Hey, morning you two." Orihime's friend, Tasuki Arisawa, said to the both of them. Everyone else voiced his or her good mornings.

Suddenly, a brown-haired boy pounced on Ichigo. "Yo, Ichigo!" Keigo Asano.

Ichigo just scowled and grumbled, "What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

"Hey Ichigo! Diddya do Kehata-sensei's assignment? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked, annoying Ichigo further.

Then, someone hit him at the back of his head, "OW! HEY!" He shouted, turning around. When he turned around, all he saw was that everyone were in their own conversations, except their silent giant of a friend, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, who seemed to merely content himself in listening. Keigo just frowned.

"Wha-?"

He was interrupted when the door once again slid open. A man in a slight business suit walked in, spiked up silver hair, and held up by a dark blue bandanna, at odds with his formal wear. On his left eye he wore a monocle, which always seemed to glare, hiding his left eye.

A student then stood up, and then said, "Teacher arrives. Stand." And the students did so, "Bow." And the students did so.

"Yo! Morning, class." Homeroom and English teacher Kakashi Kehata (5) said, and everyone else promptly sat down. Except Keigo.

"Um, Kehata-sensei. Why are you wearing a facemask?"

Indeed, because among his business wear, the ones that clashed with it were his bandanna, and strangely, a facemask. Indeed, Kehata-sensei never wore a facemask, which seemed strange and awfully new for his students.

"Um, new hobby?" Kehata-sensei said, giving a lazy roll of the eye with his right eye, as his left eye is still unseen by the perpetual glare his monocle seems to hold. Everyone else had metaphorical question marks floating over their heads. Except for a few female students, who were members of his secret underground fan club, whom all had adored his looks before he had the face mask on. The secret members discreetly grumbled, and made a mental note to tell the club that the object of their sexual frustrations had started wearing a facemask… But no one needs to know that.

The morning homeroom went as normal as possible, with the occasional outbursts from Keigo, who would sometimes drag either Ichigo or Naruto into his antics.

But throughout it all, Naruto was strangely quiet. Ever since his teacher walked in, he's suddenly been having a strange feeling, which something was off today. Like something exciting is gonna happen. He feels like that his life is gonna change so quickly, he was having some difficulty breathing.

Kehata-sensei, upon laying his eyes on Naruto, smiled, as if he was seeing a friend that he hasn't seen for a long time.

'So, it really is you…Naruto.' Kakashi thought. 'So…I guess I'm either just dreaming, or I have been reborn… for a new life.'

End of Chapter!

Author's Notes: Yosh! That was a good chapter! It was really more of introducing the other characters. And it's kinda fairly obvious that the last part was rushed. I'm really leaving a mystery here. Oh, and please note that my update times are usually erratic. I know it was a bad place to end it there, and I didn't really leave much for setting up the plot. I hope that doesn't change anything in your view of this fanfic.

(1) SoyokazeZephyr. At least, that's what the Japanese dictionary/translators says

(2) Seifuu can mean "refreshing breeze", while Meigetsu mean "full moon." But together, seifuumeigetsu can mean," refreshing breeze and the bright moon."

(3) Sei and Mei seimei Just a little corny wordplay right there. I think it means "Dark and threatening reputation,": probably a future reference to their reputation (will be mentioned later) as practical jokers.

(4) I dunno what homeroom Ichigo and the rest are in, so I just borrowed the same homeroom number from Negima!.

(5) You've probably noticed it now, but it's kinda obvius Naruto's and Kakashi's last names are only jumbled up versions of their other names. There are some more characters that'll have a similar change as well.

(6) Last mintue addition. You probably have noticed Ichigo's slightly OOC? I'll explain that on a later chapter.

Chapter Preview:

" The winds of change are a blowing, and two new transfer students arrive the next day. But it seems they have stuck to Naruto like glue. Or like old friends. Then, there was that brief vision of a white-faced monster. What could it mean?"


	3. Comeuppance part 1

In Black or In Orange

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Bleach!

Chapter 2: Comeuppance. Part 1

**Location, Naruto Mizukau's dreams…**

Naruto was floating in that strange, white world again. That familiar sense of falling, yet, at the same time floating sense present only last night. Now he was experiencing it again. He does not know when and how he fell asleep. Slowly, color started to form and appear, and he prepared for the dream of that loud-mouthed blonde, and that strange city with the stone faces.

As the colors blended and started to create that same moving image, he was greeted with a different sight. It was not that tranquil-looking city, with those five faces carved within a mountain and surrounded by lush green forest. This scene was still a city. But the architecture was more traditional, and somewhat imposing; more feudal in a way. There was a large building that stood in the middle, and there was a wall surrounding the city, completing the militarized looks it probably intended.

Naruto smiled, nonetheless, at this place. It may not be as peaceful as that other, but this place was almost like something off of another place, another _world. _Like that other city.

"Taicho!" A voce shouted behind him. Still smiling sagely, he turned around.

A young girl was running towards him, her shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair trailing somewhat behind her. She wore a black yukata, or something of a similar fashion. It was slightly loose on the sleeves, as it seemed to Naruto that it was a little loose for her, but he decided against it as he found out that a white ribbon secure her clothes well. Though, he noticed she was developing nice curves along her body, and he concluded her bust was still growing, no doubt that she was going to be a looker when she's older. Then, he had to mentally kick himself, because those thoughts had sounded perverted… Wait, it _was_ perverted.

'_Dear god, I'm turning into my dad…' _he mentally wailed.

"Ah, can I help you?" A voice said behind so suddenly, he turned around, and swore that he cracked his neck again. Then his eyes widened at the sight before him, and he swore again that his brain just stopped working.

Before him was another blonde-haired figure, dressed in a similar black robes as the girl running towards him. The only slight difference was the man was wearing a white cape, and he could clearly see there was an orange cape under the white one. He looked exactly like Naruto, and perhaps that blonde-haired kid from his dreams last night. But the way he carried himself had a slight air of regality in it. And mentally, Naruto, though being a boy, thought that this man can unconsciously attract women. Before mentally kicking himself again, he thought to himself, _'Wonder if I'll become like that…'_ (Oblivious to the fact our blonde-haired student already has his own underground fan club, like his newly masked sensei, Kakashi Kehata. But I digress.)

The young girl had her hands on her knees as she panted, finally catching up to her upperclassman.

"U-Uzumaki- pant taicho. W-why did you pant leave the D-Division Headquarters?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

The blonde-haired captain just smiled, then all of the sudden, laughed. The strawberry-blonde haired girl was utterly confused as to why.

"T-taicho?" She asked, a slight nervous twitch of her arms, wondering what she did wrong. But the older blonde just continued laughing.

Finally he stopped, his hands on his knees from laughing hard. He was panting slightly, out of breath, as he asked the young girl, "So… who sent you to come get me?"

That line was said in a weird tone of voice, like he wasn't even out of breath or was just laughing like a maniac that made the dreaming Naruto and the young girl both face plant to the floor. In fact, they don't even know why the captain even laughed, so they must have missed a joke somewhere.

Still nervous, the strawberry-blonde haired girl replied, "U-u-uhh, it-it was K-Kikuen-fukutaicho, s-sir…" She bowed her head.

The Mizukau's blonde counterpart just chuckled, and put his hand on top of the girl's hair and ruffled it. The young girl looked up, a look of confusion in her face. Captain Uzumaki just smiled.

And promptly asked, making both the invisible Naruto and the young girl face plant again, "Wanna drink sake with me?"

"T-taicho…"The young girl said as she picked herself off the floor, "B-but, I'm t-technically t-too young to drink…" But the Captain just somehow ignored her, grabbing her wrist and making a comical and funny pose as he began running like a madman with her in tow, and said, "Nonsense! No one's too young for a drink! To the ramen stand!" He shouted, making Naruto face plant for the third time in this dream sequence, and the young girl slip out her Captain's grip and hitting her face on the hard concrete.

"W-what?" She asked, rubbing her nose, confused.

The blonde-haired Captain just picked her up without missing a beat, "I know this pretty cool ramen stand, and they serve the best ramen in Seireitei." He said, making emphasizing gestures. He then turned to her, "Wanna join me?" He asked. The poor trainee can only dumbly nod in response. That seemed to make captain Uzumaki's face brighten as he practically dragged the poor girl towards their destination.

The captain looked at his new companion, "I like you." He said, making the girl blush somewhat. "Normally, other Shinigamis would usually reject or make up an excuse to not join me." He paused to give her a cheeky grin, which only made her blush harder.

"Tell me, are you new to the 10th Division?" He asked, and she nodded.

She then replied, "Y-yes sir…" She stuttered.

"Can I at least get a name…?" The captain asked as their voices start to fade into the distance.

"F-f-fourteenth seat, s-sir. Mat…" And the rest of her name Naruto Mizukau was unable to hear as her voice faded into the distance. And just as soon, as the dream world began to crumble once again.

"Wake up." A voice said.

**Room 3-A…**

"Wake up." The teacher, Kehata spoke loudly, and the young Mizukau jerked awake, like he had been hit one too many times. He stared dumbly at Kehata-sensei's masked face.

"You've been asleep the whole time." Kakashi stated the obvious, and continued, "You've slept through more than half my class, now it's already lunch…" And with that, Kehata unceremoniously picked Naruto up, along with his stuff, and practically threw him out the classroom, all the while that Naruto was still in a daze on what was happening and had happened.

"W-w-wha…?" He said as he slowly picked himself up and walked to the usual meeting spot where his little circle of friends gathered.

**Room 3-A**

Kakashi sighed as he slid the door close behind him. He then took off his face mask as he sat down on his teacher's desk that was situated in the front of the classroom. Pulling out his lunch form a drawer, he sighed again.

"Great…" He mumbled, "This place needs some getting used to." He continued as he took out his lunch. "And no Icha Icha for that matter…" He sobbed, missing that whimsically perverted orange book very, very dearly. "I miss _that_ place already…"

He was interrupted out of his musings when a feminine voice spoke from the windows, "Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei. You could use some time far, far,** _far_** away from that horrid piece of crap that you call 'fine literature.'" Two figures stood by the windows as if they had arrived there. The noon lighting in the classroom had cast a strange shadow over where the two figures stood, but their outlines clearly showed one being a girl and the other a boy.

Kakashi turned to them with a lazy look. "So, when did you two 'arrive'?" He asked in a lazy drawl as he put his face mask back on. "And what's wrong with Icha Icha?"

This time, the male spoke, his voice calm and even, "A few days ago. We both had some difficulty adjusting to this place, even though we were briefed before we started."

The girl then spoke abruptly, "But more importantly, sensei… is he…?"

Kakashi then replied, "Yes. He is." Both figures seemed to visibly relax, and the girl visibly looked excited, even in the shadows, "But he leads a different life now, though. So be careful where you tread, you two." The figures tensed once again. But Kakashi just chuckled diffusing the tension, then directed his attention to the male figure, "So, how're you doing with this life?"

The male figure's shoulder visibly sagged as he sighed loudly, "I still need some getting used to, actually. My memories, and this one's memories are still intermixing with each other. I keep nearly getting a heart attack because both my parents are alive, and the fact that _he _isnotthe homicidal murdering maniac I chased for more than half my life. I also need to get used to the fact that I probably don't have the Sharingan anymore, and that I wasn't raced in a prestigious clan, only to have your older brother kill everyone you loved, and forcing you to walk the path of an avenger…" He sighed again, "That's a lot to take in…" The male chuckled at the hidden irony.

Kakashi chuckled, and the girl did too as she spoke, "Gee, Sasuke-kun. Is that really you? I mean, you're hotter when you're not ignoring me!"

Sasuke, stepping out of the shadow, sat on a desk, a frown on his face, "Jeez, Sakura. Even in this place, you haven't changed." He said in annoyance, which only made the girl, Sakura, giggle harder. Sasuke had black hair, and his eyes were nearly dark grey, with a slight hint of some red or magenta. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, with the top buttons from his neck till his midsection undone, showing a black undershirt. He was wearing a blue suit pants, with a black leather belt.

The girl, Sakura, also stepped out giggling, "Because Sasuke-kun is more sociable here!" She said as she sat down on a chair that was owned by one of the students that are at lunch at the moment. The most notable thing about Sakura was her bubblegum pink hair, with a slightly wide forehead, which accentuated her green eyes perfectly. She wore a red shirt, with white markings in some places, giving off a more oriental look to it. She also wore deep forest green Chinese pants. She also had a figure most men would ogle at, and most women would die to have.

Sasuke just groaned in annoyance, while Kakashi just smiled at those two's antics. "So, you guys finally transferred schools?" He asked, to which both of them nodded.

Sakura spoke up first, "Yup. It was difficult convincing my parents here, but it all turned out great." She then turned to Sasuke with a sweet smile, "What about you, Sasuke?" She said, as she dropped the '-kun' part and became more or less more normal.

Sasuke otherwise nodded before he answered. "Yeah, at about the same reasons as you, Sakura."

Kakashi visibly sighed in relief, "That's good to hear from you two." He said, as his one visible eye, as his other eye was still caught in the glare of his monocle, formed into a 'U' indicating that he was smiling underneath his facemask at the two.

**Karakura High School Grounds…**

Naruto walked towards their usual lunch meeting spot, right under the tree on the side of the school building. With lunch in hand, he approached his friends, who were animatedly chatting away, except for Chad, and every now and then Ichigo, who seemed to content himself to just eating his lunch, and pointedly ignoring Keigo, who was pestering him about Kehata's latest assignment, which Ichigo had already done in advance.

"Mizu-kun!" Orihime shouted from where she was sitting, while Tatsuki pointedly beat the perverted girl Chizuru's perverted hands away from both herself and Orihime. Naruto had to chuckle at that, as he jogged towards them, still unable to shake off a strange, foreboding feeling that something was going to happen today…

**Unknown Location…**

He grasped the stone hard as he hoisted himself up the rocky crag, his hands covered in all manners of cuts and bruises, having climbed up so far. He's been climbing for all of eternity, clawing his way out of this hellhole. But if one were to read the irony in those words, he _had_ been relatively clawing his way out of Hell itself, as he grasped the red rocks, as the flames seemed to lick his body, but onwards he continued.

He gritted his teeth, and continued his ascension up to who-knows-where. So many years has passed. Exactly how many years, he knows not. He can still remember the day he was forcefully dragged here by it.

He can still remember the day, a few weeks after the One died. He was rather devastated for the death of what might have been the only person he had looked up to. He once, and even now, still, thought that that indomitable spirit, whose cheer was as bright as his hair just as his choice of clothing and his boundless energy, was immortal, someone so righteous and honorable in his beliefs, and at the same time, just like himself, who has suffered so much. But unlike himself, the One still looked up to the bright side of life, and smiled through all the pain and suffering. He thought that the One would make something incredible in this world, but that had all changed when the One's death suddenly came to him, and those words crushed him, like when he used to crush people with his…

He shook his head, and he continued the climb. But he accidentally grabbed a loose rock, and he painfully slid a few meters down, but his grip on the wall never let go, not wanting to fall after climbing so far up. With that thought, he dared to look down on his progress. Upon looking down, any normal man would have visibly shuddered at how high he was, but his face kept an impassive glare on the height. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he looked up and continued climbing. He cannot fail; he _will_ not fail. He can see it now, dim, but there. The light, his freedom to this unjustified prison of his.

It was It's fault. But, at the same time; it was his own fault too. When news of the One's death came, he was so overcome with grief, that he had isolated himself from everyone else, encompassing himself in the middle of a fierce storm. No one can reach him.

He sank further into depression. That was just what It wanted, so when he was so deep into this sadness that It took advantage of it, forcefully freeing Itself from Its imprisonment from within him.

He grimaced, as he unconsciously fingered a blade slung on his back, as he currently rested uncomfortably on an outcropping of rocks. It was in a black sheathe, and the handle itself seemed to be black too. The handle guard had a strange, wavy like pattern. He sighed, as he looked back on his past.

But he shook his head, and permitted a smile to come to his face as he looked up and started climbing again, ignoring the pain of his wounds on his hands and feet. All he saw was a cool, calming light as he came nearer and nearer to said light. He finally arrived at the light, but he kept climbing, even as the light finally encompassed him, and he sighed a breath of relief as he disappeared into the encompassing light.

-----------------------

-EoC-

A/N: HEYYAS! Whew! That was a looong chapter… I didn't even mean to make that happen. This chapter was supposed to be longer, so I just decided to split it into two parts. Well technically, it was supposed to be short and the foreshadowing subtle, but I guess Mysterious Foreshadowing and Briefness was on sick leave……..

I know, subtle isn't really my best thing, don't bitch me about it. I hate myself sometimes for it. Also, you've probably noticed a slight change in my scene transitions between different settings, and I just say that this is just a test format on how I'll make my scene transitions for future chapters/ fanfics. If possible, PM me about potential improvements.

Anyways, as I've said earlier, subtlety isn't my strong point, already throwing the plot out of kilter, and already digging a plot hole so deep, it's impossible to get out. But hey; unbetaed, what do you expect?

Anyways, some people should know who the person at the last part is. I swear, he will make a probable importance to the story. As for the people who don't know, as for who, why and how he ended up in that place, all will be explained later.

Also, I noticed that my chapter previews never seem to deliver the promises it says it has on the next chapter… Apparently, I suck on that too… But I'll keep trying…

Anyways, hope ya'll liked this chapter, and hope to gain some support!

JA NE!!!

Chapter Preview:

"_It's after school, and Naruto and Ichigo 'randomly' beat some thugs on the way home. And the annual Kurosaki-Mizukau dinner!!! But things seemed to have a tendency to go wrong, doesn't it?"_


	4. Comeuppance part 2

In Black or In Orange

Chapter 3: Comeuppance. Part 2

Note: Sorry about that. Some formatting problems I had to fix...

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Naruto nor Bleach, capiche?

**_Outside Karakura High School…_**

It was already after school, and two figures can be seen walking down, chatting about things and such.

"So, you and your family are gonna come over tonight?" Ichigo asked Naruto.

"Yeah, though we might be late because mom's slightly working overtime. But she's gonna make it." Naruto replied.

Ichigo smirked, "Just be sure to bring the game I asked you, 'kay?"

Naruto just laughed, "Yeah… so I can kick your ass again!"

"Hey!" Ichigo said, grinning as he lightly punched Naruto's arm. Then, as they rounded he corner, they saw four figures skate-boarding down the street. But Ichigo suddenly stopped, and began to growl.

Naruto, upon noticing this, stopped and looked to the direction where Ichigo was glaring at, and upon seeing what Ichigo saw, frowned angrily. It wasn't for the fact that the four were skateboarding, Kami knows who would be angry at people skateboarding for no apparent reason, but for the fact that the four had dishonored a site where a girl had just recently died by knocking over a small vase of flowers in them. Cracking their knuckles, they stalked towards the four, a menacing look in their eyes.

_**We interrupt the following ass-kickery with this short omake.**_

Short Omake.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sat on a mat, in a field of cherry blossom trees. Both Sasuke and Kakashi had on a dark blue yukata and an electric blue yukata, respectively, while Sakura had a red kimono with ornate flower designs on the front. All three were sipping tea.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed, "the tea is good."

"Yes it is," Sakura responded, taking another sip of her tea.

"…Hnh." Sasuke started, "I'm wearing a black lacy thong underneath my yukata."

Both Kakashi and Sakura spitted their drink in surprise at Ichigo, who was just passing by, effectively killing him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three stared, their eyes wide as saucers.

_**IN BLACK OR IN ORANGE WORST END!!! **_(Lol.)

"Geez, people really have no respect for the dead…" Ichigo said.

"Yeah. It's not right, dishonoring the ones who needs to be honored…" Naruto replied.

In front of them are the four skaters, various bruises and cuts on their faces as they lay in a large beaten pulpy mess. The both of them sighed, as they simultaneously turned around, to see a girl standing behind a telephone pole. The outline of her body was faded, and there was a broken chain in her chest.

"Sorry for using you as a reason to beat them up like that." Ichigo said as he scratched as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Though we promise to bring you fresh flowers tomorrow." Naruto continued as he scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

The girl just shook her head. "Oh, it was no trouble at all. Though, I know you beat them up because of what they did to my memorial place…" She said.

"Sorry for the trouble…" Both Naruto and Ichigo said at the same time as they started to walk away. This caused the girl to giggle.

She then waved at both of them, "I'll see you tomorrow, nii-sans!"

Naruto waved back, a big grin on his face, while Ichigo just said, "Just hurry up and move on, you hear!"

The ghost of a girl just smiled as she faded, until as if she wasn't even there.

"She's a nice girl…" Naurto mumbled.

"Yeah…she just has to pass on…" Ichigo replied. Naruto then turned to Ichigo.

Neither Naruto nor Ichigo knew how they saw ghosts. Since they were both kids, they always had been able to see the unliving. At first, they both thought that they were going crazy, but over time, their families seemed to generally accept it as normal. (Or as a sign or puberty, their fathers would say. They always got their asses kicked for no reason for saying that though.)

"So, I'll see your family later?" Naruto said. Ichigo just nodded, "Alright! See ya!"

Ichigo just waved, then turned and went on his way. Naruto started towards his own way, and in no time, he arrived at his place. Apparently, he had just arrived at the same time as his sisters.

"Hey, brats." He said smugly, ruffling both their hairs, in which it was met with protest.

"HEY!!! They said at the same time, trying to swat Naruto's hand away, but to no avail.

"Shaddup…" He said, as he kept on smiling, "We need to get ready…"

"OH YEAH!" The twins shouted, and they instantly dashed up the stairs as soon as the door was open. "We get to go bother Karin-chan tonight!" There was a cheer from upstairs at the same time the sounds of clothes rustling. Naruto just chuckled as he went upstairs himself.

As he entered his room, the front door opened, and his father's blonde hair poked in, calling out, "YO! I'm home!!!"

"HI DAD!" The twins responded as they continued to look for/change their clothes.

"Hey, old man." Naruto called, since he was still halfway up the stairs.

Then Arashi had a looked that looked like he just remembered something, "OH YEAH! I STILL HAVE TO GET ISSHIN FOR THAT WRESTLING MATCH FROM LAST TIME!!!" With that, Arashi gently pushed (read: shoved) Naruto out of the way, and bounded up the stairs and into his and his wife's room.

Naruto just mumbled, all the while facedown on the stairs (He doesn't really get how he ended up like that, but he must've tripped or something…), "Why am I the only one that's normal in this family…?"

He then picked himself up from the floor and continued going up.

**_Moments later._**

Naruto came out of the bathroom, wearing blue casual pants, and a white button-down shirt. He also wore a thin orange vest over the shirt. He yawned as he went to go grab some of his stuff; homework, the game Ichigo asked, etc. etc, and unceremoniously stuffed them into a small backpack.

"WE'RE READY!!" The twins shouted as they jumped out of their room the same time Naruto came out of his. Sei wore a dark red casual dress with a pink ribbon on her back. Mei wore a dark blue shirt, and blue denim pants.

"I'm ready!" Their dad called out as he came out of his room. The Mizukau younger generation just stared, sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, son?" Arashi just smiled.

"…Dad, why are you wearing a business suit?" The twins finished for Naruto. True, Arashi was wearing a light gray business suit, complete with blue tie.

Arashi just smiled, "I have my reasons…" He chuckled.

The three younger Mizukaus just sweat dropped, as the three of them thought of the same thing, _'If it's because we're going to Ichigo's / Ichi-nii's place, it's gotta be something weird…'_

Naruto just sighed, as he went down to the kitchen, getting the hotpot dish they were supposed to bring over, "Let's just go to Ichigo's place."

_**Later on, at the Kurosaki Residence.**_

There was a ring on the Kurosaki Residence's front door. All activity partially stopped as Ichigo went to answer the door. As he opened the door, it revealed the expected guests.

"Hey, Naruto." Ichigo smiled as he let the Mizukaus into his abode.

"Evening, Naru-nii, Sei-chan, Mei-chan!" Yuzu waved from the kitchen as she went about, stirring this, chopping this.

"Evening, Ichi-nii, Yu-chan…" The twins responded, and then called out to upstairs, "…KA-CHAN!!!" There was an audible groan that can be heard coming from Yuzu and Karin's room.

Naruto just deposited what he was carrying to the twins, "Just put this on the table, and help Yu-chan with whatever she's doing…" After he put the foodstuffs onto the twins' hands, and before anything else would happen, Naruto was suddenly fly-kicked on the head by his father, who stood dramatically on his melon.

"ISSHIN! I HAVE TO COME TO AVENGE MY DEFEAT FROM LAST TIME!" Arashi shouted. Suddenly, the lights dimmed as something unfurled. When the lights brightened, there hung a banner on the living room wall that said 'Welcome to the 39th Annual Kurosaki-Mizukau Dinner!' with stars and squiggly lines all over.

Suddenly the lights dimmed once again, and Isshin's voice sounded scary and ominous, which didn't really scare anyone, as they were somewhat used to it, "So… Mizukau Arashi …you have come… Now… FACE YOUR DEFEAT!" There was suddenly a spotlight that came from nowhere as it focused on a hooded figure. It had a long cape, and what looked like some kind of tight black spandex wrestling outfit with flames in it. The figure took off his hood, revealing Kurosaki Isshin.

Naruto just mumbled, still face down on the floor, "Plisgefofome." ("Please get off of me.)

"I SHALL TAKE BACK MY HONOR!" Arashi shouted as he put his hands on the chest area of his suit and promptly ripped it off, revealing a similar wrestling outfit, except for the flames, Arashi's outfit was black and had blue lightning streaking around it. He then cried a battle cry and fly kicked Isshin. But Isshin dodged and soon, he had head locked Arashi. But the Mizukau countered by kicking the Kurosaki's shin (Isshin's shin, lol.). They then started to tumble around the living room, wrestling like they were professionals (read: idiots).

Naruto, Ichigo, the twins, and Yuzu both sweat dropped, thinking at the same time, _'I knew that those two were going to do something weird tonight…'_

**_Somewhere else…_**

A figure stood on top of a telephone pole that overlooked Karakura City.

"I sense Hollow… no… Hollows…" It said, then after a pause, added, "And two strong Reiatsu signatures…" Another pause before the figure continued, "It seems that the Hollows are attracted to those two strong Reiatsus… I better investigate." Beside it, a black butterfly fluttered about. The figure suddenly jumped towards the city

**_Karakura Park, near evening…_**

A couple was giggling as the two of them spouted romantic nonsense at each other.

"I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

"No, I _wuv_…!" They then both stopped as a sudden noised sounded behind them. It was the sound of earth being raised, or something was moving beneath the ground. Paling significantly, they both turned around and stared at the source of the noise.

At first there was nothing but the earth rumbling. But suddenly, a hand popped out from the ground. Then the rest of some figure started to come out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The couple shouted as they ran away in fright.

The figure that emerged with the rest of the hand panted hard as he sat on his knees, pointedly the couple screaming about a zombie at the top of their voices. His hands were bruised and there were several cuts on his body. His short, spiky blood-red hair sagged a little from all the sweat due to the exertion. Large dark rings located themselves around his green, almost lifeless eyes, signifying his lack of sleep due to all the climbing he had to do for all these years. His clothes were so near tattered, he was surprised he still had pants on.

Finally, he was out of that hell. He had always thought he would end up somewhere far better after he stopped Shukaku when it was accidentally released due to his emotions over _his_ death, but the demon just had to drag him down with him to Hell along with it...

But now, he was free. He actually thought for a moment that he was purposely let go by some higher power up there, but he didn't care. He was free. At that moment, his eyes suddenly filled with life, and he started to laugh gently as he lied on his back and enjoyed the cool, pleasant breeze that he hasn't felt for what felt like an eternity. One thing he will ever learn in hell: spending a lot of time in hell can really bring out the humanity in you. He laughed louder at the irony. But most of all, he laughed for his freedom. He laughed, because, after all those times in hell, he can finally laugh comfortably. Because he was free.

Sabaku no Gaara was free.

_**Unknown location.**_

A blonde girl with four ponytails, wearing a black yukata suddenly felt a presence behind her. She sighed as she turned around, looking at a similarly dressed figure, but his face was covered in strange face paint.

"What is it, Kankuro?" The girl asked.

Kankuro, the face painted male, just simply said, a small smile on his face, "There was a report of a strong Reiatsu signature coming from Earth, at the same area that Thirteenth Division's Kuchiki Rukia is investigating a small congregation of Hollows. Info from Twelfth Division, of course. The other two are unidentifiable; but a third one just emerged…from Hell. It's probably him."

The girl just gasped, as she stood up from her previous sitting position, "Is it really?"

Kankuro just sighed, "Yes, could be… Come on, let's better investigate."

The girl just gasped, "But we can't go to Earth without…"

But Kankuro just cut her off as he held up a piece of paper, smiling slyly "Special orders, Temari. From the Grand Commander himself. Why do you think I knew about the Reiatsu signatures in the first place? He also wants us to aid Kuchiki as much as possible while we conduct our own investigation though."

The girl, Temari, just smiled. "Come on. Let's go get our little brother." And they both walked away.

**-EoC-**

A/n: WOOOOOOOO!!!! THE PLOT THICKENS!!!! LIKE CHICKEN!!! HOW WILL THIS AFFECT EVERYTHING ELSE?!?!?!

No seriously, I think I just threw the whole story now, but I couldn't care less. If you noticed the OOC from certain characters, then you're not the only one. But, like a good series should, all will be revealed inconveniently while a few characters are in the middle of a fight scene. You know, when the hero thinks back on all the times he and so and so did this, punched someone senseless, kicked someone's balls for now reason at a soccer game, yadda yadda, etc etc, all the while he's facedown on the ground, with an opponent that was supposedly stronger than, but will be overcome by the hero by some stroke of power or something? Yeah, all will be revealed.

Do keep in mind that my updates are erratic. That, and inspiration has been hitting me… hard. So now I have this working, and I also have 3 to about 6 side projects. I won't be able to update this until after I post two the side projects I've been working on.

Oh and also… WHOOOOOOOOOO!!! OVER A THOUSAND HITS!!!

Ahem…

Chapter Preview:

"They thought seeing ghosts was enough, but when a white faced creature attacks them, how will Naruto and Ichigo get through this? What of Temari and Kankuro's investigation? And Gaara? And what's the deal with the girl with the bad drawings?"

Next time: Unkempt and Disordered.

Ooh ooh ooh! Omake!

**Omake.**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sat on a mat, in a field of cherry blossom trees. Both Sasuke and Kakashi had on a dark blue yukata and an electric blue yukata, respectively, while Sakura had a red kimono with ornate flower designs on the front. All three were sipping tea.

"Ah," Kakashi sighed, "the tea is good."

"Yes it is," Sakura responded, taking another sip of her tea.

"…Hnh." Sasuke started, "I'm wearing a black lacy thong underneath my yukata."

Both Kakashi and Sakura spitted their drink in surprise at Sosuke Aizen, who was just passing by, effectively killing him.

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three stared, their eyes wide as saucers. Suddenly, music started to fill the cherry blossom field, and random people and Shinigamis started to dance and drink and be merry like idiots. The three joined in. Pretty soon, everyone got piss drunk.

And several one-night stands happened that night. And no one would ever speak of it ever again...

_**IN BLACK OR IN ORANGE SLIGHTLY GOODER END!!! **_(Lol.)


	5. Unkempt and Disordered

In Black or In Orange

A/n's: _Sorry for the late update, yo. School stuff caught up._

_Do remember that stories usually have a tendency of changing stuff around. So please recall that my story might become different from the previews on my profile._

_Note that my writing style is still evolving._

_I'm making an effort to make my chapters longer, so readers can enjoy it better. Of course, considering this is a filler chapter/plot chapter, I won't go on with that plan yet, I think. But I am making all my chapters significantly longer than my old style._

_On another note… WARNING: Probable massive amounts of hilarity ahead. I do believe that this is more of a filler chapter, if anything else, due to the comedic style of my writing here, but also part of the progressing plotline…eh, sort of…Sorry, everyone, in advance, and you can flame me for that later. _

_On the other hand, this is also to show that my writing skills have somewhat improved. I still have problems fulfilling the chapter previews…_

_Next chapter would most likely feature a little more serious hands-on writing if anything, with a little comedy thrown in for good measure._

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto or Bleach characters, but any respective OCs (if any) in the story are of my creation.

Chapter 4: Unkempt and Disordered

_-Iboio_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo's room**_

_-Iboio_

It was after dinner, and Naruto and Ichigo stared at each other intently, an unseen fire sparking between them. Sitting on Ichigo's bed were their younger sisters. Yuzu watched intently, while Karin alternated between watching intently and grumbling, as she was sandwiched in a bear hug initiated by the twins Seifuu and Meigetsu, who were also watching intently. The room itself wasn't really cramped, just a single bed in one corner, the TV across from it, a carpet in the middle, a desk in another corner of the room, and lots of space so the boys can move around for what they were about to do.

"Let's settle this, Kurosaki." Naruto said.

"Yes; let's, Mizukau." Ichigo responded.

Coincidentally, a similar event was taking place in another part of the house as Arashi and Isshin said the same lines, while Naruto and the twins' mother, Soyokaze, stood between them, wearing a black and white dress, which made her look like a referee. Then as if a silent signal, the two fathers tackled each other… Let's just leave it at that before anything I start writing turns out sounding wrong…

(If many are wondering, Soyokaze came in a little late, right before everyone started eating. Not really gonna right and write that, so there.)

Meanwhile, back in Ichigo's room, music started to fill the room. It came from the TV. A voice started to sing, coming from the TV.

"…_Ay, iyaiyai, Ay, iyaiyai. A-a-a iyaiyai. Where's my samurai?"_

And the two began to step on the game mat as the song started to play in Dance Dance Revolution.

((If anyone was wondering, that was the beginning line for the song 'Butterfly' by smile.dk. The song is easily recognizable to some who knows the song… or people who has played DDR one too many times. You know who I'm talking about.))

_-Iboio_

_**A few moments of dancing later…**_

_-Iboio_

"Winner! Player 2!!!" The male voice shouted from the game screen.

"YEAH!"

"AGH! NO!"

Naruto stood triumphantly on his game mat, while Ichigo was on his hands and feet as he faked crying. The twins cheered their brother on, while Yuzu just patted Ichigo on the back, saying, "There, there." Karin just had an amused look on her face, but quickly turned back into a scowl when the twins reattached themselves back onto Karin.

"Naruto-niisan is the winner!" The twins cheered. Naruto had just joined in with Yuzu on patting Ichigo on the back comfortingly, "There, there." He said, in between snickering and making a comforting face.

Ichigo just alternated glaring at him and making sobbing sounds.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out childishly in response.

Ichigo did the same.

The twins were teasing Karin by trying to kiss her chastely on the cheeks.

Karin tried to push the annoying twins away.

Yuzu just rolled on Ichigo's bed with laughter.

And three parents watched through the little opening in the door, smiling contently.

_-Iboio_

_**A Little While Later**_

_-Iboio_

It was dark in Ichigo's room, except for a small light from a lamp. Naruto had gone down to get a few snacks for them to eat while they were doing their homework.

Ichigo took the time while waiting to look at their math homework. And as soon he saw the first problem, he started to sweat buckets at the difficulty. Groaning in frustration, he tossed the book into the pile of other books that was on the floor.

Ichigo just lay there staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, thinking whatever he's thinking at the moment. He was so deep in thought, that he never noticed a black butterfly flutter into his room. But pretty soon, the corner of his eye noticed movement, but when he turned to look at whatever the source of the movement was, he saw a girl in black robes, staring at nothing.

"I sense a strong presence in the vicinity." The girl muttered to herself. She was taking a step forward, when a voice shouted from behind her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!"

The girl nearly jumped, but willed herself to calm down in a split second. But in the split second effort to do so, the foot that was stepping forward tripped on Ichigo and Naruto's pile of books, and she came tumbling down. Not long after, Ichigo followed suit, since he was originally going to kick the girl in the rear both for intruding and for no other apparent reason. But the split second his foot was about to make contact, the girl tripped on the books; so now he was following suit.

At that same moment, a click was heard as Naruto came in through the door, carrying a tray of tea and snacks… and a plate of cookies. Can't forget that.

"Yo, Strawberry! I brought-" Naruto stopped short as he saw the scene before him. For a few sparing seconds, he gaped in shock. Then, slowly but surely, he started to grin slyly. "We-he-he-well."

Okay, let's break it down. We all know that Ichigo and the mysterious girl tripped no more than a paragraph ago. But I never described the position they ended up in. Ahem. So as it was, Ichigo was on top of the girl, his left hand pinning one of the girl's wrists. His knee was in between the girl's legs, pushed up _just_ slightly to make it suggestive. His chest was pressed against the girl's, and his head, most specifically, his mouth, ended up on the side of the girl's neck. The girl's head was positioned so that it looked like she was nuzzling Ichigo's head. It didn't quite help the matter that her face, which was supposed to be contorted in pain and discomfort, was contorted in a way that one can quickly jump to conclusions that these two were doing something else entirely. And that's just what Naruto did.

It doesn't really help the fact that the girl uttered a very erotic-sounding groan…

And also the fact that Ichigo just mumbled, "…vanilla…"

Naruto, who had his camera phone out and after hearing that comment, finally broke down laughing like a maniac. He didn't notice the fact that the camera phone had shown that there was nobody underneath Ichigo: like as if the girl was a ghost. But Naruto never noticed that, remember?

When Ichigo and the girl recovered from the little tumble, they both heard sounds of laughter. Looking into the situation more, they then noticed the position they were in. The effects were instantaneous: the girl shoved Ichigo off of her, blushing a few shades redder than a tomato, while Ichigo just used the momentum and stood up quickly, throwing his hands away from him like they were tainted, a look of utter shock upon his face, and a healthy blush on his cheeks.

Of course, as soon as they heard Naruto laughing, they first glared at him, blushing a shade deeper of crimson, then glared at each other. A palpable fire in their eyes signified their fury.

"YOU! YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME, WEREN'T YOU!?" The girl shouted with feminine fury in her voice.

"YEAH, WELL, LOOK WHO'S TALKING, BARGING INTO SOMEONE'S ROOM, MUMBLING NONSENSE, WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION!" Ichigo countered, acid in his own voice.

"WELL, IF YOU LET ME DO MY JOB, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"SAYS THE GIRL THAT'S DRESSED AS A ROBBER!"

"I am not a robber!" The girl just harrumphed in indignation, crossing her arms over her chest. Her voice was mumbling that time, but her next words she shouted, "I'M A SHINIGAMI, AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU, SO I DEMAND MORE RESPECT FROM YOU, BRAT!"

"Shinigami?" Naruto intoned a little loudly, but was quickly drowned out by Ichigo's even louder response.

"BRAT?! I'M WAY TALLER THAN YOU, SQUIRT!"

And so it went like this for a few minutes, the newly christened 'married-couple-on-the-verge-of-a-divorce', by Naruto, continued exchanging insults to either their height or age, or both, against each other. Naruto, finally growing bored of the situation, plopped down on Ichigo's desk chair and began working on his homework.

_-Iboio_

Conveniently, the rest of the families were outside for no reason, eating watermelon. Then they heard two voices coming from Ichigo's bedroom. Yes, the girl's voice was loud enough that everyone can hear it within a 4-block radius.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Mei?"

"Can you hear Naru-nii and Ichigo shouting at each other?"

"…Yes…"

There was a brief silence.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sei?"

"I don't wanna go to High School anymore…"

"Why's that, Sei?"

"Because if the stress is making Naruto-nii-san's voice sound all girly, I don't want to know what'll happen to me…"

There was a brief, awkward silence.

Mei sips her tea, "The tea is good, don't you think so, Ka-chan?"

"Urgh, geroffofme!" Sei and Mei were sitting on Karin. Just to spite her. Karin still hasn't found out that flailing uselessly like a fish out of water doesn't quite cut it yet.

"More tea, guys?" Yuzu asks the twins.

"Yes please." They responded simultaneously, while Karin's cries for Yuzu to help her was entirely ignored.

Both Isshin and Arashi sighed, then took a sip of tea at the same time.

"Ah, the tea is good, don't you think so, Arashi?"

"Yes it is, Isshin. What do you think, hon?" Arashi turns to his wife, who just sighs in bliss.

_-Iboio_

_**5 minutes later**_

_-Iboio_

Ichigo was lying on the floor, panting hard as he tried to recover his breath. The girl, meanwhile, was on her hands and knees (no suggestive content there, mind.) on a similar predicament as Ichigo is in, as she too tried to catch her breath after all the shouting. Naruto was fiddling with an English language book.

"You guys done?" Naruto drawled out as he scribbled something in his homework paper.

"Yeah…" both said at the same time.

"You guys wanna cookie?" He asked without thinking. Both just nodded and stood up, also without thinking, and sat down near a plate of cookies. Both then began to munch and nibble on said cookie, and then sipped on their tea (Actually, the girl was drinking sipping off of what was originally supposed to be Naruto's cup of tea, but he hadn't touched it yet, but that's not the point.). Then they suddenly stopped. At this point, Naruto just sighed. They turned to each other, jumped onto their feet, and proceeded to point accusing fingers at each other. And so the shouting began anew.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE WE EATING COOKIES?! YOU DIDN'EVEN TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU'DOING HERE!" Ichigo shouted, as more finger pointing occurred.

As the girl took a deep breath for her loud and witty retort, Naruto suddenly came up from behind Ichigo and up-sided him on the head

"You, " Naruto deadpanned, indicating Ichigo, who was on the floor, groaning in pain, "Be quiet." He then motioned his head towards the girl, "You. Start explaining. It was funny the first few minutes, but it's pissing me off now."

The girl stared at the strange scene in fascination. Then she coughed once in her hand, then sat down, and proceeded to munch on the cookies once again.

"Ahem. Both of you may wondering why I'm here." The girl began.

"_cough_Burglar_cough_." The girl's brow began to twitch. Naruto looked at Ichigo, but Ichigo looked like he was too busy sulking to say anything.

"As I was saying, I am a Shinigami." She continued, noting an almost visible pride in her voice.

"_cough_That still doesn't change that you're a burglar_cough_." Twitch, twitch.

"My job as a Shinigami is to investigate all spiritual activity. I also have to destroy Hollows and perform Konso on Pluses."

"Hollow? Konso?" Naruto inquired, and the girl nodded. She was about to open her mouth to reply, but…

"_cough_Probably burglar lingo. _cough_" Then the girl, at this point, snapped.

"OH THAT'S IT!" The girl then mumbled something indiscernible, then called out, "Sai!" The effects were instantaneous as, all of the suddenly, Ichigo's arms were forcefully pulled behind his back, and were locked there. He collapsed into an undignified heap. Ichigo grunted as he tried to free his arms from whatever restrained them. This, of course, prompted him with a 'foot-in-mouth' moment, "Urgh! Can't move!" At this moment, he wiggled towards the general direction of the girl, "What're ya, some kinda magical ninja burglar girl now?"

At that instant, that spoken statement didn't quite help the situation, nor did it cool the girl's still simpering temper, and the newly dubbed 'magical ninja burglar girl' lunged at Ichigo like a wild tiger possessed and proceeded to beat him, even managing to pull off some wicked wrestling moves on him in the process. Naruto didn't know that someone could pull off the legendary 'Dance of the Pacific Blue Disk Orca Crystal Lilly Sage Flower Full Nelson German Power Suplex'. He didn't even know people could bend like a pretzel while doing it.

_-Iboio_

Moments later, Ichigo was now a barely recognizable smoking heap of meat on the floor, but still twitched to show that he was still amazingly alive.

The 'magical ninja burglar' girl was back sitting where she was sitting, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Konso is exactly as it sounds, _'Soul Burial._'" The girl continued to speak normally, as if she just didn't beat Ichigo within an inch of his life, or used the legendary DotPBDOCLSFFNGPS within the last 3 minutes or so. Naruto had a large bead of sweat at that.

Ichigo, having just magically recovered from the previous beat down, but was still in an undignified heap, decided to say his piece. "Okay fine." He grumbled out, "Just prove to me what the hell this 'Konso' is supposed to be, then \sarcasm\ maybe I may just believe that you're actually a magical ninja burglar girl and not some regular burglar \/sarcasm\." Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch.

In response, the girl did not say a word but only unsheathed the sword that was strapped to her waist, in which Ichigo and Naruto had conveniently forgotten it was there in the first place. Seeing the pointy weapon, they both gulped and started to sweat in buckets. Without further warning, the girl suddenly lunged towards Ichigo's general direction.

"GAH!"

_-plonk-_

Naruto stood there in shock. Ichigo had his eyes closed, waiting for certain pointy death to come to him, given to him by a weirdo burglar. Ichigo wondered why said pointy death wasn't coming yet, so he braved himself and opened an eye. His one open eye filled with confusion when the girl's sword was past his head, held in a reverse grip, the blade pointing away from him instead of towards. Gulping loudly, he turned his side, and his eyes threatened to bug out of his sockets. There, sitting beside him was the barely visible outline of some office ghost.

"When'd you get here?!" He shouted at the corporeal form. But the spirit ignored him as he had his hands clasped together.

The geeky-looking ghost stuttered fearfully, "W-what's going to happen to me?"

As if already anticipating that question, the girl smiled reassuringly and spoke in a placating voice, "Don't worry, you're going to a better place." She then removed the butt of her sword from the spirits forehead, and it the place where the sword's pommel landed, a strange mark was there. No sooner did Naruto try to examine the mark that the spirit was engulfed in a white light. When the light subsided, a black butterfly was fluttering in the spirit's place. It fluttered around the room for about a minute, before it flew out of the open window, and into the night sky.

Both Naruto and Ichigo watched in amazement, leaving the girl with a peaceful smile on her face while leaning on the window, watching the black butterfly fly heaven-wards.

This otherwise peaceful moment was broken by an audible cough, and a, "Now that that's over. Mind leaving us now, Ms. Magical-Ninja-Burglar Girl?" There was another cough.

Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, and twitch…

We leave this scene with our imaginations working on what happens next…

(It would be noted and asked, later on, why the girl bound Ichigo's arms and not his incessant pie hole. The girl would, in reply, mumble something under her breath, with the words 'wicked way' and 'chains' suspiciously thrown in, also with something that sounded like 'like 'em screaming'. Then the girl would get a hazy look in her eye and a heavy apple-shade blush on her face as her nose proceeds to bleed. Then she would suddenly curse under her breath and frown, saying something that suspiciously sounds like, "But nooo. The damn blonde _had_ to be there as a witness. I would have killed him, but it would have been _too_ messy…" Then she would get a forlorn look on her face. At this point, the interviewer would slowly creep away in fright and not bother the girl ever again…within 20-or-so feet of her.)

_-Iboio_

_**Location, Two blocks or so Away from Ichigo's house**_

_-Iboio_

The streets were empty, and all was still. But the relative quiet was disturbed as heavy feet pounded upon the concrete. It was a creature of some sorts, a sort of insectoid form, but with big, lumbering feet, and sickle arms. What would be in place of its face was a bone-white mask, yellow eyes glowing within the hollow eye sockets.

It then stopped, and raised its head, making motions with its head as if sniffing the air for prey.

It stopped as it caught a scent, and the creature suddenly began to speak, "I smell it. I smell the scent of very strong Reiatsu. Several." It started to chuckle, then lumbered towards the direction on which he smelt the 'scent.'

_-Iboio_

_**Location, Karakura Park Karakura Park, Night**_

_-Iboio_

A red-haired, green-eyed young man lied in the grass as he stared at the sky. He sighed deeply before pushing himself to stand up, unconsciously grabbing the sheathed sword on his side. He had been there for the past hour now, enjoying a perfect night sky, and not staring at the chaotic clouds that Hell had instead in those rare moments of reprieve. Yet, those rests were few and far, or rare if at all. Now that he had managed to escape from that, Gaara has spent a good portion of the time there staring at the sky, as if to get reacquainted with an old friend.

Looking around as he sat up, it was the first time he had noted his current location. From what he can gather, the area looked like a park, if trees, bench, and a concrete path if and was any indication. Looking a little beyond the park, he was amazed as his eyes beheld buildings far grander than from what he remembered of his time. Some structures were even almost touching the skies!

Gaara shook his head ruefully, "Truly," He chuckled, "How long have I been in There?" He sighs for what seems like the fiftieth that hour, and begins to walk towards the odd buildings that touched the sky, hoping to look for some provisions. Having your bodily functions suddenly revive themselves from the dead tends to do that to you…

…That previous statement just basically meant he needed to go to the bathroom, and he's hungry.

_-EOC_

_A/n: Sorry, the last part looked like it was rushed…And also a bad place to leave it…_


End file.
